Silver Twilight
by waitingfox22
Summary: AU-ish. What if Allen was part werewolf? How would everyone in the Order react? Especially a certain long-haired samurai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

Warning: The story is basically the same, just with my tweaks in it. May be OOC-ness.

It was a dark, lonely, cold night in the emptied streets of London. "We're almost there Tim. Just a few more miles." A lone boy was speaking to a small fluttering object in the dead of night. The golden creature nodded in response. Though it would seem the duo was alone, a certain red- head was observing the two. Suddenly, the boy spoke up, "Who's there?" The red-head blinked in surprise, but came out of hiding. Quickly, the red-head scanned the boy's appearance. Though hooded, he could tell the boy was no older than fifteen. "What do want?" The boy questioned.

"Oh, nothing. Just I noticed you creeping around, so I thought I'd check you out." The red-head replied. Before the boy could ask another question, a strong, foul scent filled his nose, and his eye began to bother him. "Get out of here!" He yelled. However, before any action took place, a huge, disgusting creature attacked. "Akuma! ," The red-head screeched. With that, the boy's left arm suddenly transformed into a enormous claw, and he attacked the akuma. The monster was quickly destroyed. "Whoa! Who would have thought you were an accommodator." The red-head smiled brightly, blown back by the whole performance.

"I'm a what?" The boy shook his head, "Wait, you knew what that thing was?" The red-head nodded. " Yep, and I'm Lavi by the way, nice to meet you. And why don't you come with me? You know, if you would like some more answers to your questions." Lavi held out his hand.

"Um… Sure, I have nothing better to do. After all, I believe I was heading that way." The boy refused to accept the handshake.

"Cool, we'll head out in the morning." Lavi put his hand back at his side.

"No, we'll go now, if you don't mind. And my name is Allen." The boy turned to keep walking.

"Um… ok." Lavi sighed and walked in front of Allen, so the boy could follow him. When they finally reached their destination, Lavi informed Allen that the place was called the Black Order, and the sun just rose over the horizon. At the top of the cliff, Allen flipped off his hood,"*yawn* so this is the place?" Lavi nodded and replied with a nod, using this opportunity to soak in as much information about Allen's appearance as he could. 'Hmm, snow white hair, silver eyes, fair pale skin, and a deep red scar through his left eye.' Allen's voice suddenly snapped Lavi back to reality. "Stop staring at me, it's really creepy." The boy pouted softly, and then returned his gaze to the building.

"Um… Hey! I'm back, and I found an accommodator!" Lavi yelled out.

"Really? ," A voice called out, "Come on in then." Just as those last words were spoken, the building's gate opened.

"Welcome! Now come with me, I'll show you around." A cheery girl meets up with the two boys and took Allen by the hand.

"A-Alright." Allen let the girl drag him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, now listen; I'm bringing you to my brother. He's going to check on your innocence, and he'll answer any questions that you have." The girl, introduced as Lenalee, explained. Allen nodded in understanding. Lenalee then brought Allen to an office. "So this is the kid Lavi found?" A man, dressed in a white coat and wearing a beret, asked.

"Yes it is. Komui this is Allen. Allen this is the science chief, and my older brother, Komui." Lenalee gladly introduced the two.

"Well it is nice to meet you Allen," Komui smiled, "Do you mind showing me your innocence?" Allen nodded and removed the glove off his left hand. Nervously he handed his hand to Komui. "I see, so it's your arm." Komui took Allen's hand and looked over the red appendage.

"For as long as I can remember." Allen sighed.

"Mhmm… Could you invoke it, please?" Komui asked.

"Stand back then." Allen reclaimed his hand, and once again it transformed into the large claw.

"Interesting," Komui nodded, "a parasite-type is very rare." Allen nodded softly and then deactivated his innocence. "Well, now we need to go bring you to Hevlaska. So that we may record your synchronization rate." Komui began to walk away. The whitenette nodded and followed the chief. Soon Komui lead Allen to a large room, with a "creature" in the center. The chief opened his mouth to reassure Allen, but said nothing, seeing as the whitenette didn't even flinch at the sight of Hevlaska, the "creature". "Um… Alright just stay calm, while Hevlaska here checks your synchronization rate." Komui explained as Hevlaska slowly began to pick Allen up. Within a few minutes, Hevlaska placed Allen back down. "Eighty-three percent." She told the chief.

"Good. Well you're free to go explore your new home, though might I suggest the cafeteria. Bye." Komui stated as he wrote down on his clipboard. Allen smiled and gladly left, using the scent of food to lead the way to the cafeteria. When he finally reached the place, he carefully took in all the new smells, and then tentatively walked up to order. "Hello darling." The chef greeted.

"Um… Hello." The whitenette responded.

"I'm Jerry, now what can I get you?" Jerry smiled.

"Well…" Allen listed a whole lot of food.

"Sure you can eat all that?" Jerry asked. Allen smiled and nodded.

"Ok." Jerry started the boy's order right away. With his mountain of food, Allen quickly found a table, and began to eat.

"That is quite a lot of food there." Lavi walked up.

"I need to eat a lot. Komui says it's because a parasite-type needs a lot of energy." Allen explained between bites. Lavi could tell the kid was holding back some information, but he said nothing. Using this opportunity Allen took in note of everyone in the room. Though one person caught his attention. At first Allen thought it was a girl, but the way the persons face looked, told the whitenette that it was a guy. The male had long, ebony hair, pulled up into a high ponytail, he had a sword attached to his hip, and he was eating only a lone plate of soba noodles, along with a single glass of green tea. Something about the man intrigued the whitenette, and it wasn't the soft smell of lotus flowers. "Staring at Yu?" Lavi asked.

"Huh? I know you're staring at me, it's creepy" Allen rolled his eyes.

"No, that Japanese man you're looking at is Yu Kanda." Lavi chuckled.

"Oh… Whatever!" Allen finished his food and got rid of his mess. Then a little black golem flew into the cafeteria. "Walker! Kanda! To Chief Komui's office, you have a mission."


	3. Chapter 3

Both exorcists left the cafeteria. Kanda would not stop glaring at the whitenette that was going to be his partner. "Is something wrong? You keep glaring at me." Allen pouted and faced the long-haired male.

"Tsk, why was I stuck with the new kid?" Kanda scoffed

"It wasn't my choice." Allen rolled his eyes and continued walking. Kanda just darkened his glare and said no more. Once at the chief's office, Komui gladly explained the mission specs to the two exorcists. "So you'll be heading down to Italy. We have reason to believe that innocence has been discovered there." Komui clarified.

"Got it. We'll be back soon." Allen smiled.

"Off you go then." Komui chirped. Kanda rolled his eyes and walked off. Allen quickly followed, though he suddenly felt his stomach drop, 'Ugh, it's getting late.' Before the assigned partners left the Order, they located their finger, Toma, and then went to go catch a train. "Whoa! Are we supposed to jump down to the train?" Allen asked, watching the train roll by from under the bridge he, Kanda, and Toma stood.

"What scared?" Kanda sighed and jumped, and Toma followed in suit. The whitenette blinked and then followed the other two. They all then got into the train from a hatch on the ceiling. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" A train employee freaked as the three dropped down from the ceiling.

"Hmph." Kanda glared at the frightened man.

"We're from the Black Order, you have a car for us." Toma interrupted.

"Oh, the white cross r-right this way." The employee stuttered and began to show the three the way. Once all nicely seated, Kanda and Allen were going through their paperwork. "It seems we'll reach our destination by nightfall." Toma broke the silence.

"N-Nightfall?" Allen pouted.

"Yes. Why? Scared of the dark, moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"I am not! And what the heck is a moyashi? The name is Allen." The whitenette growled and flipped up his coat hood.

"Tsk. I'll remember that if you last a month." Kanda turned to gaze out the window.

"Besides… It's a long story." Allen yawned and decided to take a nap. The sound of the train coming to a halt woke up Allen. "Get up moyashi." Kanda demanded.

"It's Allen." The whitenette growled as he stood up. The long-haired man shook his head and left. Allen sighed and adjusted his hood and back end of his coat before he followed Kanda and Toma off the train. Pretty soon the thick smell of fresh blood and akuma overpowered Allen's sense of smell. He softly gaged and then began to follow the scent. "Seems like he knows where he's going." Toma mumbled as he followed the young exorcist. Kanda noticed the change in direction and then followed. Within moments the trio came across a hoard of level one akuma and dead bodies. Suddenly, in the midst of the situation one of the akuma evolved. "I'm going to puke." Allen turned his head and pinched his nose. Kanda noticed the change in the whitenette's left eye, and he raised a brow. However, hearing the new level two speak caught the exorcist's attention. "Heehee, innocence, innocence." It laughed. Allen began to growl deeply, itching to maul that akuma. He couldn't resist what his instincts were screaming at him, so Allen invoked his innocence and jumped down to attack. "Damn it! Get back here!" Kanda cursed as their cover was blown by the moyashi's rash act. Kanda shook his head and then unsheathed his katana to attack the akuma in his way. When the samurai finished off the small fry, he looked around for the moyashi. Neither he nor the level two were anywhere in sight. "Idiot." Kanda muttered under his breath. Meanwhile, Allen was being beaten by the level two. He wasn't expecting it to have all kinds of new powers, and it kept catching him off guard. Soon enough the whitenette fell through the old floor into some catacombs, while the akuma fled. "Darn it! Now I'm lost and Tim's gone. Grrr!" Allen growled. Then a familiar scent of lotus flowers filled Allen's nose. "That smell…" The whitenette quickly followed the scent. When he located Kanda, the level two was disguised as Toma and the real Toma was in the akuma skin the level two made to look like Allen. The samurai was going to attack Toma and not understand that it wasn't the akuma. "Stop!" Allen invoked his claw and took the blow of Kanda's sword.

"Moyashi! Why are you protecting the akuma?" Kanda growled.

"T-This isn't the akuma, the T-Toma behind you is!" Allen warned and whimpered, cradling his arm. With that the akuma chuckled and attacked Kanda, slamming him through the walls. "K-Kanda!" Allen yelped, and the level two escaped once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Allen was stuck between two options. One, to rush after the akuma or two stay and stop Kanda's bleeding. The whitenette took a deep breath and went with the second option. He ripped Kanda's shirt and used it as a bandage for the deep slash through his chest. "D-Don't worry, he'll be ok." Toma came over to help.

Allen nodded, "Stay here and watch him. I'll go after the akuma." So the young exorcist went searching around. He came across a large space. A girl, no it wasn't human, it was a doll, and a very old man were in the space. "Go away!" The doll picked up a broken pillar and threw it at Allen. Quickly, Allen caught the object and swung it back, not to hit the doll, but to take out the other pillars. "I won't hurt you, I'm here to help." Allen tried to give her a smile.

"Moyashi!" Kanda growled as Toma came walking in, assisting the samurai

"You shouldn't be moving. *sigh* what do want?" Allen glared at the injured man.

"That doll. She's the 'Ghost of Matter'. She has the innocence, get it, now!" Kanda demanded.

"No!" Allen barked. Kanda walked up to Allen and punched the boy dead in the cheek. Allen fell to the ground, and his hood slipped off. The samurai's eyes grew wide, staring at the twitching appendages on the boy's snow white hair. Allen straightened himself and spat out a bit of blood. "What? Staring at my ears?" He growled. The samurai didn't respond. "Ha, some kind man you are, you can't even answer me." The whitenette's growl deepened and his fangs poked out from his lips. Suddenly, the sound of a scream and crazed laughing made the younger exorcist to turn his attention elsewhere. "So, this is what innocence looks like." The akuma chuckled. It had pierced right through the doll, and held the innocence in hand. "Y-You killed her!" Allen growled.

"Of course I did. Stupid exorcist." The akuma stuck its tongue out at the whitenette.

"Grrrr!" Allen faced the akuma, and a dark, murderous aura surrounded the small teen. The whitenette's arm then began to change. 'Hmm, his innocence is trying to adapt to his anger.' Kanda noted as he watched the scene unfold. Allen then attacked. "Wait, your innocence isn't ready!" The samurai tried to warn. But the warning fell onto deaf ears. Allen pointed his arm at the akuma, 'The innocence is telling me what to do.', and then his arm shot at the akuma. 'A gun?' Kanda questioned to himself. The fight went on, until as soon as the new weapon came, it deactivated and Allen coughed up a pool of blood. 'He couldn't handle the new transformation. Wait he's in danger!' Suddenly, Kanda pulled out his sword and took a blow for the moyashi. "K-Kanda!" Allen shook his head and reactivated his innocence. The whitenette then went back into the fight. For the final blow, Allen's innocence transformed once again, kind of like a sword, and he slashed straight into the level two. "F-Finally… It's over." Allen panted. He went over and grabbed the innocence the akuma stole and went to return it to the doll. Then, the whitenette collapsed to the ground next to the semi-conscious Kanda. As the boy's tail curled around himself for comfort, Allen finally relaxed. "T-There's something about you…" Kanda sighed and got Toma to contact the Order before he too, passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

A few days passed since the mission Allen and Kanda shared in Italy. Allen was sitting on a crumbled set of old stairs, waiting for Lala, as he learned was the doll's name, to singing till she broke, before he took the innocence from her. He still felt horrible and was extremely worried; after all, Kanda saw what he was. Speaking of which, the very man came walking up and claimed a seat on the stairs. "No way you're healed already." Allen looked at the samurai.

"Shut up. I can say the same about you. You're lucky that the sun rose before the medics came." Kanda replied. The whitenette buried his face in his arms. "… We're destroyers, not saviors." Kanda commented as he heard the doll finally stop singing. Allen also noticed the change in sound, so he got up and went to go collect the innocence. Once back at the Black Order, before Kanda and Allen went their separate ways, Kanda spoke up. "Tell me. What was with the wolf ears, and matching tail?" The samurai glared at the moyashi.

"I-I'd rather not tell." Allen pouted.

"You'll tell me or else I'll tell the whole order of what I saw." Kanda grasped the moyashi's collar and smirked lightly.

"I-It's a curse… I've been this way since I was seven. H-Happy?" Allen answered. With that, Kanda's grip loosened, and he left. The whitenette sighed and started walking down the halls of the Black Order. Suddenly, a small golden object tackled Allen's face. "Timcanpy!" The whitenette chuckled. The golem proudly landed on his master's head. "I was so worried about you." Allen petted the golem with his index finger. Though Allen wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, so he ended up tripping and falling over something. "Huh? L-Lenalee?" The whitenette stuttered as he noticed that he tripped over the unconscious girl.

"A-Allen, run." Reever, one of the scientists of the Order, was leaning on a way nearby. The whitenette stared at the scientist in confusion, until a huge robot crashed through the wall. With that, Allen ran off like the wind. An entire problematic situation evolved around this robot. For it was going after exorcists. However, while most all of the scientists were trying to destroy the robot, Komui was trying to keep it alive. When the robot cornered Allen, he had no choice but to attack. Yet, when he activated his new anti-akuma weapon, Komui called out, "Komlin!" and then shot Allen with a blow dart.

"Ugh…" Allen deactivated his innocence and groaned, feeling numb and slow.

"Wow, was that a new weapon? And is he still awake?" Reever pointed out. But, never the less, in the midst of the situation, Komlin captured Allen. "L-Let me go… H-Help." The whitenette muttered. Just then, Lenalee woke up, and went over to her brother and knocked him upside the head with a good, solid kick. And on the robot situation, a certain someone, who no one would have been able to guess, slashes through Komlin, rescuing the young exorcist that it had captured.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

"K-Kanda!" Reever and Komui yelled out in surprise.

"Tsk, baka moyashi." The samurai mutters and walks over to Lenalee and hands her Allen. Everyone stared wide-eyed at Kanda; he had just done something nice. "What? Hmph, just don't say anything about this, especially to him." Kanda scoffs and walks away.

"Ugh… Lenalee? Is it over?" The whitenette asks.

"Yep, sorry about that. Anyway, welcome home Allen." Lenalee smiles and helps Allen back onto his feet.

"R-Right, thank you. I'm home." Allen returns the smile. Once everything had calmed down, Komui brings Allen to Hevlaska, so that he may give her the innocence he retrieved from his mission. After that, Allen was given a few days break. The first thing the young exorcist did was going to his room and getting some sleep. Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Lavi walks up to Kanda. "Hey Yu! I noticed what you did for Allen. When did you become soft?" The red-head chuckled.

"Don't use my first name, baka usagi! And who's soft?" Kanda growled and placed his blade neatly against Lavi's neck.

"Um… I-I think I hear my old man calling me, bye!" Lavi panicked and ran off. Kanda scoffed and put his katana back. Although, the samurai was wondering why he did help the moyashi, maybe he'll think about it when he goes to meditate in the morning. But for now he merely shrugged it off and went back to his dinner. "Allen," Lenalee knocked on the young exorcist's door, "Komui needs you in his office. You have another mission." Allen yawned and went to open the door. "Coming in a second Lenalee, I'll meet you there." He told the girl.

"Alright, see you soon." Lenalee smiled and walked off. So Allen got dressed in his uniform and then headed out. On his way to the chief's office, the whitenette comes across the training hall. While walking, Allen notices Kanda. He was completely shirtless and sitting crisscross on the ground. 'Oh my goodness!' Allen slowly felt his cheeks heat up. He was confused and he ran away, definitely not wanting to be seen. The whitenette calmed down and fixed himself up before he entered into Komui's office. "Good morning Allen." Komui greeted.

"Morning." Allen replied.

"Ok, for your next mission you'll be heading to Germany. And you'll be paired up with my precious Lenalee." Komui explained.

"Understood." Allen nodded. Once on their way, Lenalee filled Allen in on some more information. "Supposedly the town's time is all messed up., causing the same day to be repeated over and over again." The pigtailed girl explained.

"I see. So the Order believes that innocence is the cause of this situation?" Allen asked. Lenalee nodded. When the two exorcists finally reach the town, they both take deep breaths and enter. "Ok, I'll see if there's a way out of the town, while you can go search around. We'll meet up at that café over there later." Lenalee told the whitenette. Allen nodded in agreement and left. On his search, Allen located an akuma, and it was attacking some lady. Of course the young exorcist jumped right into action. During his attack, the lady ran away. Soon the akuma ran off as well. "*sigh* oh well, guess it's time to meet up with Lenalee." Allen sighed and began to walk off to the meeting place.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

Allen was sitting at a table, waiting for Lenalee to come in. As he was waiting, his thoughts slowly crept back to Kanda. 'W-Why am I thinking of him?' The whitenette mentally screamed at himself. But he didn't stop, he thought of how uniquely he smelled, he strong he was, and how the man was so cold to everyone. 'And yet, he worried about me… Why?' Allen shook his head and turned to see that Lenalee walked in. "Hey Allen, what did you find? I learned that no matter what way I left the town, I ended up right back." She asked as she took a seat across from Allen.

"Oh, ok. Well I ran into an akuma. Oh, and a woman too. She ran before I could ask her any questions though." The whitenette answered.

"Do you know what she looked like?" Lenalee questioned.

"Yeah, she was German, she was wearing a black dress, she was about 168 centimeters tall, and had black hair put up in a bun." The young exorcist explained.

"Wow, great description." Lenalee smiled.

"Thanks. Um, could we eat while we're here?" Allen asked.

"Sure." Lenalee nodded. The two then ordered some food to tide them over for the time being. While Allen was eating, two scents got his attention. There was four akuma and the lady from earlier. "Lenalee! There's the woman from before." The whitenette pointed to the lady in at the table in front of him.

"Eek!" The lady freaked and began to run.

"Wait, please!" Lenalee caught her. Allen nodded, and then warned Lenalee, "There are akuma here, take her and run." Lenalee nodded, and left with the woman. "Heehee, smart boy." One of the akuma chuckled and came out of hiding. Soon the other three appeared and they all attacked the young exorcist. All was going pretty well, Allen even destroyed one of the akuma. But it turned down hill when one of the akuma used its special skill; it was a very loud noise it called, "Punk voice." Allen screamed loudly, it might have not been night time, but he was still sensitive to sound. The other two akuma used this chance to attack the whitenette. Luckily, Allen was able to dodge the majority of the attacks. Just then, the akuma stopped and fled. "What? Ugh, I need to go find Lenalee." Allen shook his head, flipped up his hood for the night and went off. He finally found the two girls in an apartment. "Allen! Are you ok?" Lenalee comes over and immediately tends to the boy's injuries.

"I'm fine Lenalee. Well I want to know, are you ok miss?" Allen asks.

"Y-Yes I am a-and my name is M-Miranda." The woman answered.

"That's good to hear Ms. Miranda." Allen smiled.

"Y-You are so kind. Y-You've saved me twice today." Miranda looked ready to cry.

"Thank you." Allen chuckled. After a few more exchanging of words, Miranda suddenly walked over to her bed and went to sleep. "What?" Both exorcists looked around as weird clock-like images appeared and began to flow into Miranda's prized grandfather clock. "T-That was odd." Allen stuttered. Then Miranda woke up. "What happened? I don't remember getting into bed." She mumbled. So Lenalee took this chance to talk Miranda, while Allen studied the clock. "Lenalee, Lenalee! Look!" Allen cheered. With that both girls turned to see the whitenette. "I'm a clock." He chuckled. Both girls screamed, Allen was in the clock. "Ssh, sorry. You see, no one can touch this clock." Allen phased right out of the clock.

"Meaning, only Miranda can touch the clock." Lenalee noted.

"Y-You're not going to destroy my clock are you?" Miranda defended her most prized possession.

"We won't destroy it." Allen reassured.

"Ok." The woman sighed.

"So the clock must be innocence, and you are the accommodator." Lenalee explained to Miranda. After clarifying the confusion and trying out some things, the three all left to go do things. All trying to figure out what they can do about the town's situation.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

After a few days, nothing has changed in the town, and none of the akuma has soon their faces. So for the time being, Allen was helping Miranda sustain a job, while Lenalee went out on the town. The two were advertising for a show, "The Pumpkin and the Witch." Miranda was dressed as the witch, passing out flyers, while Allen was dressed as the pumpkin, doing all kinds of things he learned by being a clown. "Good job boy. Why don't you take a break?" The boss came out and told Allen. The whitenette accepted his offer. During his break, Lenalee came over. "Hi." Allen took off the head of his costume, and smiled.

"Wow, you're really good. I've never seen anyone so acrobatic." Lenalee chuckled.

"Thanks. I used to be a clown, so this is all natural for me." The whitenette softly sighs.

"Neat, sounds like you had a fun childhood." Lenalee smiled.

"Kind of… There were complications and stuff. You know being broke and what not." Allen pouted, thinking back to when he was younger wasn't pleasant.

"Oh, ok. *sigh* for me I've been at the Order for as long as I can remember." Lenalee also pouted.

"No need to tell me. You know if it makes you uncomfortable." Allen patted the girl's shoulder. Just then, a little girl walks up, "Hey Mr. Pumpkin, where can I get tickets for 'The Pumpkin and the Witch.'" Allen quickly puts his costume back on and then shows the girl the way. Though when Allen gets back to Miranda, she was being scolded for letting a pickpocket get away with all the money she and Allen had made. "Shoot, excuse me little girl." Allen again takes off his costume and figures which way the thief went and gives chase. During the chase, Allen learns the thief is actually an akuma. 'It was a trap!' Allen growls. He quickly takes out the level two and runs back to Miranda. Only to find out that she was no longer there. 'Damn.' Allen mental cursed and then let his nose lead him back to Miranda's apartment. Though when Allen reaches Miranda's room, all he sees is "Thank you exorcist" written in blood on the wall. Then, the whitenette is knocked unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

When Allen opened his eyes, his innocence was activated and it had huge sharp candles through it, pinning him to the wall behind him. He scanned the room he was in; it was space-like and childish, filled with floating, sharp-ended candles. The whitenette soon spotted Miranda; her hands were pinned to her clock. "Allen…" She cried.

"Miranda!" Allen barked out in shock. Then he continued to scan the room, he found Lenalee. She was just sitting in a chair; all dressed up like a doll. The little girl that had previously asked about tickets was sitting in front of Lenalee, commenting on her work. "Oh, you awake? Also, your friend here makes a nice doll, and don't bother waking her, she's unconscious." The girl chuckled. Allen breathed heavily, this girl, she was human, yet she worked with akuma. It bothered the young exorcist extremely. "What's wrong puppy? Confused that I'm human?" She chuckled.

'Puppy? Shit, she stole my coat!' Allen growled.

"Ssh, calm down." The girl walked over and began petting Allen's ears.

"Don't touch me! Who are you anyway?" The whitenette barked.

"You're no fun. *sigh* my name's Road, and I am but one of the true apostles of God. I am a noah." The girl chuckled as her skin darkened and black crosses formed across her forehead. Suddenly, the umbrella Road had with her spoke up, "Master Road, quiet! Don'th thell people we don'th know abouth us lero!" Road rolled her eyes. Then Allen growled and forced his arm off the wall, causing himself a load of pain, just so he could grab Road. "Why?" The whitenette softly whimpered.

"Because." Road then grabbed Allen's arm and attacked herself with it. The young exorcist yelped in surprise. "Heh, I'm fine. You can't kill a noah." Road began to regenerate, and then she picked up a candle and stabbed Allen in the left eye. This caused the whitenette to howl out in pain. However, Allen dealt with it and was preparing to attack the akuma in the room, when Road was about to attack Miranda. So he changed his plans and left to shield Miranda from the attack. "Allen?" Miranda stared wide eyed at the boy. The whitenette removed the candles that pinned the woman to her clock and muttered a soft, "Run." Miranda quickly crawled off, but looked back to see Allen.

"I-I'm okay." The young exorcist mumbled as he panted and held his tail. Without much thought, Miranda ran over to Allen and held him in her arms. "What can you do woman?" One of the akuma scoffed. Miranda began to cry, but then, a circle of light surrounded the grandfather clock, and the light expanded to include her and the boy in her arms, creating a dome-like barrier. "I-Innocence?" Miranda stared at her clock. Suddenly, clocks began to flow out of her hands, and out of Allen. "*gasp*" Allen shot up and then faced Miranda. He was all healed up, and so was Miranda. "Y-You can move?" Miranda asked.

The whitenette twitched his ears, "Yep. Now let's get Lenalee." Allen then invoked his innocence and went to grab Lenalee, he got her safely. Just as the girl was brought into the barrier, clocks flowed out of her and she woke up. "Good you're safe." The whitenette smiled.

"A-Allen!" She gasped staring at him.

"Now's not the time, I'll explain later." The young exorcist flicked his tail. Lenalee nodded and then faced Miranda, "Thank you, you've saved our lives. But we still have to fight, so just stay here." The German woman slowly nodded in understanding. "Alright Lenalee, let's go fight!" Allen howled.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

Allen and Lenalee both activated their anti-akuma weapons, and left the safety of Miranda's barrier. As soon as Lenalee saw Road she quickly asked Allen, "That's the girl from the theater, is she an akuma?" The whitenette shook his head no.

"Allen Walker. The cursed werewolf that can see the souls of akuma. The Earl talks about you a lot. Heehee, watch this. Akuma, self-destruct." Road smiled.

"B-But Master Road." The akuma wined.

"Lero, count down from ten." Road poked her umbrella. The umbrella did as its master instructed. "Allen, did you know that if an akuma self-destructs, then its soul can't be saved." Road chuckled.

"No!" The whitenette quickly tried to get to the akuma before it blew.

"Allen don't!" Lenalee grasped Allen's sleeve and pulled him back. The young exorcist whimpered, but didn't fight her. So then the akuma exploded, the soul crying out. Allen cried and his scar began to bleed out, he looked away from the horrible sight. "Ha-ha! Your face is priceless, now to take care of that woman." Road evilly laughed and sent her remaining akuma at Miranda's barrier. However, Lenalee intercepted the akuma and attacked it. "Darn, well we must play again, good-bye Allen." Road summoned a door and then went through it. Just then, the world began to collapse around the three remaining people. "Miranda! Lenalee!" Allen called out as he fell through the floor. When he woke back up, he was back in the apartment. The whitenette ran out to the hallway, where Lenalee and Miranda were. Miranda was on her knees holding herself. "What's wrong?" Allen asked.

"Miranda, you have to deactivate your innocence." Lenalee patted the woman on the back

"B-But then the time sucked out will return. You are the first people to ever thank me, I-I can't let you die." Miranda cried.

"Ms. Miranda. We'll be fine. After all, Lenalee wasn't that hurt, and obviously… I'm not exactly human… I'll heal." Allen sighed and gave Miranda a smile.

"T-Thank you…" Miranda mumbled and stopped her innocence. Then she ran downstairs to see her building manager. "A doctor! I need a doctor! There are two… there's a person injured on my floor, please call a doctor!" Miranda begged, and then ran to get Allen. She knew no one could see him, not while the moon was still out. Allen felt like he was lying in snow. He sat up and looked around. The whitenette spotted a clown. 'No, Mana.' Allen smiled. He was dreaming.

"Father! Where are we going?" A little brunette boy asked.

"To go see your uncle, he really wants to see you Allen." Mana patted the boy's head.

"Yay! This is the best birthday ever! I didn't know you had a brother." Young Allen giggled.

"Yep. Now come on, let's go." Mana picked up the child and walked with him. When the walk was finally over, the pair arrived at a small home. Mana made Young Allen knock. "Hello? Oh, brother, hello. And who's this cute little boy?" A man answered the door. Young Allen quickly hid behind his father. "Heehee, this is Allen. The birthday boy." Mana chuckled.

"Well then, come on in! I'm Uncle Neah." The man patted the brunette boy on the head. Once inside the house, Neah sat Young Allen on the carpet in the living room. "I'll be right back, I have a present for you." Neah walked out.

"He seems nice Mana." Young Allen smiled. Mana smiled and patted his son on the head. "Ok Allen, here." Neah placed a round object, wrapped in wrapping paper, into Young Allen's hands. Quickly, the little kid opened the gift. It was a little golden object, with wings, and a long tail. "His name is Timcanpy. Take care of him." Neah smiled. With that, Timcanpy landed on Young Allen's head, and the brunette giggled happily. 'This is a great dream… But I think it's time to wake up.' Allen sighed happily. When the whitenette woke up, the first thing he saw was Komui, a big drill in hand. "Komui!" He yelped.

"Oh, good you're awake. I just finished patching up your arm." The science chief smiled.

"Yeah, you saved the town. And don't worry about Lenalee, she's fine." Lavi stood against the doorway. The whitenette smiled, but then pouted, "K-Komui, I need to tell you something… I-I'm not human." Lavi stared at the whitenette, but Komui reacted in no way. Although he did start to smile, "I know. We looked at Timcanpy's memory bank. All the Order higher ups know of your past. We didn't look at everything though!" Allen nodded. Just then, an old man walked in. "I've checked on your wounds. They've healed, except for your left eye. I'm Bookman by the way." The man explained.

"Ok. Thank you." Allen smiled.

"Hey Allen, let's go outside. So we can play in the snow, and maybe you can explain to me what Komui's talking about." Lavi chuckled.

"Sure, I'd love to." The whitenette nodded.

"Go ahead." Komui left the room with Bookman.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

Allen and Lavi headed outside in the snow. "So why did you say that you're not human?" Lavi asked.

"I-I'm not. *sigh* every night I grow a tail, and a pair of wolf ears. It happened to me when I had run into the Earl when I was younger." Allen pouted as he was building a snowman.

"Whoa… Wait, you ran into the Earl?" Lavi stared at the whitenette.

"Yeah… It happened when I was seven. You see, my father just died, and I was crying at his grave when the Earl showed up." Allen sighed.

"So you turned your dad into an akuma?" Lavi questioned.

"Not on purpose! My uncle had warned me of someone like the Earl, so I tried to run away. But he tricked me into saying my father's name, thus he became an akuma. And that day he cursed me, and my innocence activated for the first time. That very night my hair was white and I was part wolf." Allen sighed.

"Oh, ouch. Hey, you said your uncle knew about the Earl?" Lavi patted Allen on the back.

"No, he just told me ghost stories, and someone like the Earl was in those stories." The whitenette removed Lavi's hand.

"Ok." Lavi sighed.

"I'm going, bye." Allen walked away. In town Allen was very nervous. Everything smelled like akuma, and with his eye out of order, Allen couldn't tell who was an akuma and who wasn't. The whitenette's nerves began to take effect as he looked left and right, trying to pinpoint the akuma. Then he heard a soft "click" from behind him. Suddenly, Lavi comes crashing down into the akuma that had held Allen at gunpoint. On top of his hammer Lavi muttered, "Looks like we got company." Just as the words were spoken, more akuma began to come out of hiding. Lavi and Allen quickly began to lead the akuma out of town and then destroyed them. "I hate to point this out, but not all exorcists have skills like yours. We all are left in the dark, the world is our enemy. So that is what you're going through right now." Lavi explained as he fought.

"Right, thanks, I'm good now. *sigh*" Allen sighed, getting the last akuma. Once the fight was over, the two exorcists laid in the snow. "So how many did you get?" Lavi asked.

"Thirty or so. I don't keep track." Allen panted.

"I got thirty-seven. I have a photographic memory. Wow, they must have really wanted us dead." Lavi groaned. The two then shook things off and began to walk back. "Lenalee, you're awake." Lavi cheered as he walked into the girl's hospital room.

"Hey, and Allen it's good to see you're feeling better." Lenalee smiled.

"Yep, thanks to you saving me back there. If it wasn't for you, I would have gotten caught in the explosion of that akuma." Allen chuckled softly. Everyone had a good laugh. Then Komui got them all onto a train, and began explaining how the Order's setting up parties to locate the exorcist generals. "You three, along with Bookman, have to locate general Marian Cross." Komui stated.

"Master Cross?" Allen yelled in panic.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

"You know of General Cross?" Komui asked.

"Yes I do. He took me in for a few years." Allen answered.

"Wow, and I thought we'd be able to find him by Timcanpy! Now we got a super sniffer!" Komui smiled and laughed.

"Not funny! And how would Tim know how to find Master Cross?" Allen asked.

"W-We thought that Timcanpy was Cross's golem." Komui chuckled.

"Never in a million years! Tim is mine." Allen growled and hugged his little golden golem.

"Then how do you explain that Cross was seen with that golem quite frequently?" Bookman questioned.

"I don't know. Tim is that were you ran off to? *sigh* I guess that explains why he's was so friendly to Master Cross when I first saw him." Allen sighed and leaned back on the train chair.

"We got time if you'd like to explain." Komui stated.

"Nah, I'm going to nap." Allen yawned. Somewhere much farther away is Kanda's team, in search of General Tiedoll. Plenty of akuma have tried to get in the way but none have prevailed. "Geez they just don't stop coming do they?" Daisya, one of Kanda's teammates, asked.

"Tsk. Just shut up." Kanda growled.

"You seem real frustrated Kanda, you alright?" Marie, Kanda's second teammate, questioned.

"Give it up Marie; Kanda's just pissed because he hates the old man." Daisya scoffed.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think." Kanda barked at his teammates as he tried to collect his thoughts. It was true; he really didn't want to find the general. But what was really on his nerves was that he couldn't get the moyashi off his mind. The last time he saw the shorter exorcist was back in the training hall, before the boy left for Germany. The freaking moyashi was staring at him, and blushing at that! 'The damn moyashi looked so damn cute! Wait cute? I do not think that brat is cute!' Kanda argued with himself. He went on like that until Daisya spoke up, "Whoa, Kanda! Your cheeks are turning pink!" He laughed. The samurai snapped and bunched Daisya square in the face. Back on the train with the Cross search team, they had just gotten off at a town for a small stop. After up picking up a few things, they all headed back onto their train. However, Allen was left behind, due to a man pulling him away. The man had dragged the poor boy to a large house and tied him to a chair. All the towns' people surrounded the trapped boy, and the smell of akuma flooded Allen's nose. 'Where are the others?' The whitenette whimpered. Meanwhile, on the train, everyone is just learning they left Allen behind. "Lavi you have to go get him!" Lenalee begged the red-head.

"Ok, ok. I'll be back." Lavi nodded and then used his hammer to head back to the last town, "I hope you're ok Allen."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

Poor Allen didn't like being tied up and he began to panic as the sky got darker. The villager man that had captured Allen began to speak, "Dear Lord priest, I am terribly sorry that we've tied you up, but we need you to hear us out. Allen sighed and nodded, he'd hear the man out. "Thank you. Now listen, for years this village had been terrorized by a blood-sucking vampire." At the mention of the supernatural creature, all the hairs on the back of Allen's neck stood up.

'Werewolves and vampires never get along.' The whitenette told himself.

"As I was saying, usually we have no problem with the vampire, Count Krory, but a few weeks ago he attacked one of the villagers. Drained all the blood in the poor women's body and then the body evaporated away." The villager continued.

"Wow, really?" Lavi came out of a barrel nearby. Just then, the villagers grabbed the red-head and tied him to a chair right next to Allen.

"The last bit of information I can tell you is that, before the counts reign of terror, another traveler had come into the village. A Black Minister as yourselves, with long red hair, and a mask that covered the right side of his face." The villager finished of his explanation.

"Master Cross!" Allen yelped, the description perfectly fitting the general.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

With that, Allen and Lavi accepted the villagers request and they were untied. When they left the building, Lavi immediately used his golem to contact Lenalee. "I see, alright, be careful you two." Lenalee sighed over the communication line and then hung up.

"Grr, this mission really makes my hair stand on end." Allen growled as he threw up his hood.

"Why? Oh, right, sorry." Lavi scratched the back of his head.

"It's ok and by the way, there are akuma around, so be extra careful." Allen warned.

"Alright Black Ministers, we'll lead you to Count Krory's estate then you can take care of the rest." The head villager explained. Lavi and Allen nodded and followed the villagers. The angry mob of villagers cautiously showed the two exorcists the way to the vampire's estate. Once there, Allen plugged his nose. "Ah!" The whitenette wined, 'Too sweet!'

Lavi got the clue, "He must be around!" The red-head quickly stood back to back with Allen. A scream from behind catches the exorcists attention. "It's him! He got Franz! It's Arystar Krory!" A villager yelled. Allen growled and jumped the vampire, innocence activated. Quickly Krory jumped back, and also Lavi joined his friend. "That's enough vampire." Allen glared at Krory and then grabbed him with his left hand.

"How dare you waste my time. Are you not monsters as well?" Krory chuckled.

"We're exorcists." Allen answered. Krory then chomped down on to the whitenette's hand. Allen howled out and let go of Krory. "Gaaaah! Bitter!" Krory screamed and spat, running off. The villagers all had left and Lavi stared at Allen. "Y-You ok?" He asked.

"Finger hurts, but I'm ok." Allen quickly licked his wound. The two exorcists headed into the count's castle. "Gag, it smells so sweet. I can't stand it." Allen pinched his nose.

"Hmm, I can smell it too." Lavi scratched at his chin. Just then a loud crack was heard, and the floor under the exorcists and crumbled and they fell. They fell right into cobwebs that surprisingly held them both up. Below them were a bunch of very sweet smelling, very large flowers. 'Man-Eating flowers, what are they doing here?' Allen recognized the ginormous plants. Just then, the plants opened up, "There going to eat us!" Lavi yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

"Lavi calm down!" Allen shouted. With the sound of his friend's voice, Lavi stopped squirming around. Suddenly, a woman walks over, "What the humans?" She questioned. As Lavi stared at the blonde woman, something in his brain snapped. "STRIKE!" He yelled out.

"Hmm, hey there cutie pie." The woman smiled.

"Hello pretty lady." Lavi blushed.

"Lavi now isn't the time!" Allen barked.

"*sigh* I'm Eliade. Count Krory's assistant. Now what are you doing here?" The woman asked.

"We came to find the villager, and the Count." Allen answered.

"Well if you want the villager, here he is." Eliade threw the dead body to the plants. Though once the flowers ate the body, pentacles appeared over their petals and they all disintegrated. When that happened a small explosion erupted and blew out a side of the castle, sending Allen and Lavi outside. "Yuck, is that a cemetery." Allen pointed to the grounds just ahead of them.

"Let's go check it out." Lavi noted. Allen nodded and followed Lavi to the cemetery. "Makeshift graves… And the thick smell of akuma." Allen stated as he looked around.

"Eight graves, one for each victim, not counting the first that evaporated though." Lavi scratched at his chin.

"Hmm, I don't think Count Krory is really a vampire." Allen spoke as he scratched at the ground.

"Why do you say that?" Lavi asked.

"Look, pentacles cover the ground by each of the graves. Add in the rotten akuma smell and bingo, each victim was actually an akuma." Allen explained.

"So then that makes Krory an exorcist not a vampire." Lavi stated. Just then though, Krory came out of nowhere and attacked Lavi. "Krory, wait! We know you're not a vampire!" Allen barked.

"Of course I'm a vampire." Krory then got behind the whitenette, ripping off his hood, and biting the boy's neck.

"Gah! Damn it Krory!" Allen growled as he held his neck.

"You, you're not human." Krory stared at the boy's ears.

"It doesn't matter!" Allen jumped onto Krory.

"Get off me wolf." The vampire kicked Allen off.

"This isn't the time for a monster brawl. Now Allen, let me take him on." Lavi growled, his forehead dripping blood.

"Hmph, alright be careful. I'll go back into the castle." Allen flicked his tail and darted off. He ended up walking down a hall, supporting himself against the wall. "I need to talk to Eliade." The whitenette sighed. Just then, a brick clicked and a secret door opened up, making the boy fall into the room. The room was heavy with the smell of an akuma, and the sound of crying was clearly able to be heard. "E-Eliade?" Allen weakly called out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

As Allen walked deeper into the room, Eliade came into view. Quickly she pinned the whitenette against the wall. "What are you doing here?" She yelled.

"*cough* A-Arystar Krory isn't a vampire, h-he's one of us." Allen was having trouble breathing.

"No! I won't let you take him away from me!" Eliade strengthened her grip on the whitenette. Then she threw Allen to the ground, and the poor boy fell unconscious. "I'll kill you, that way I won't hurt my Arystar." Eliade pulled out an axe. She placed it neatly over Allen's neck, then raised it and forced it down. But instead of chopping the boy's head off like planned, Allen's left hand stopped the weapon. "What? B-But he's unconscious." Eliade stuttered. Then the axe broke in Allen's grip and his hand transformed into his anti-akuma weapon. Eliade quickly jumped back. She was taken aback by the fact that Allen's arm was moving on its own. '_I'm back Allen.' _The voice of Mana resounded in Allen's head.

'My senses are returning. My world of black and white…' Allen opened up his eyes. His left eye was back in action, but it was different. 'It evolved.' Allen noted, and then stared at Eliade. "Hmph, you're a strange one boy." Eliade hissed.

"You're an akuma, I thought so. Well, I'm ready to fight you now." Allen pointed his innocence at Eliade, ready to attack.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

"You attacked me. How dare you." Eliade spat at Allen.

"Hmm, aren't you going to transform?" Allen asked.

"Usually I hate looking so ugly, but I have no choice. Let's make this quick." Eliade suddenly changed into her akuma form and attacked Allen. Just then something busted through the wall, and the floor crumbled. As Allen fell, Lavi caught him, and then safely brought them to the ground. "Whoa your eye, I'm guessing it healed." Lavi pointed to the whitenette's left eye. Meanwhile, Eliade returned to her human disguise and was checking on Krory. "U-Um, Allen, is that woman an akuma?" Lavi asked shaking slightly.

"You can see the soul too?" Allen stared wide-eyed at his friend then back to Eliade.

"E-Eliade…" Krory rasped, slowly waking back up.

"Yes Arystar?" Eliade asked worried.

"W-What is that?" Krory pointed to the soul that was attached to Eliade's body.

"It's so horrible; I'm surprised you deal with such gut-wrenching sights." Lavi couldn't stop staring at the poor decaying soul.

"Krory, Eliade is an akuma!" Allen called out.

"Eliade, w-what is he talking about?" Krory shakily asked.

"Drat. Everything's ruined now!" Eliade screamed and transformed. Then she attacked Krory, "Oh no! Krorykins is still tired from fighting me. Allen we have to help him." Lavi gasped. However, before the two exorcists could make a move, the man-eating flowers came up from the floor and captured them. Lavi began to scream. "Lavi calm down!" Allen called out.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when these things are going to eat me!" Lavi yelled.

"Ssh, man-eating flowers respond to affection. Show them love and they won't attack you." Allen explained.

"…I love you!" Lavi cried out, obviously desperate. During all this, Allen could hear that Krory and Eliade were fighting.

'I hope things are heading for the best.' Allen softly gulped. After a while it began to rain, and the flowers slowly began to back off. When released from the vines, Allen walked over to Krory who was crying. "It's okay Krory. Everything will be alright." Allen crouched near the upset Count.

"I'm a monster! I killed the one I loved; I have no point in living anymore." Krory cried.

"Ssh, it's fine. Why not come with us, be an exorcist. I believe Eliade would be proud of you if you move on." Allen tried giving a smile to Krory.

"H-Has something like this happened to you?" Krory asked.

"Yes, it has." Allen sighed. After that, Lavi, Krory, and Allen all sat down and talked about things. They especially talked about why General Cross had come here, though sadly, Krory's information was no help in finding the man. Then Lavi called Komui to tell him about Krory. "Alright Allen, he can come along with us. We'll meet up with Lenalee at the border of China. Komui even said he'd send us an official exorcist coat for Krory." Lavi explained.

"That's great." Allen cheered. Then the trio headed off to catch a train.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

On the train, Krory was huddled over in a corner. "You ok Krorykins?" Lavi asked.

"If you're not feeling to well, why don't you go walk around the cabins. Clear your head and what not." Allen suggested. Krory nodded and skipped off. Three hours later and Krory has yet to return. "*sigh* let's go search for him." Allen got up and left for another cabin.

"Wait for me." Lavi quickly followed. Good news, the two exorcists found Krory, bad news was, the guy was stripped down to his underwear. "Um, excuse me, but this cabin is off limits for children right now." A man, holding some cards, explained.

"Sorry, they invited me to play something called 'poker'. And then this happened." Krory sniffled.

'He's been had.' Allen sighed. Then the whitenette offered his coat to the men, "The accessories on this coat are pure silver, I'll wager it in return for Krory's belongings." He smiled.

"Sure." The man with a cigarette in his mouth agreed to Allen's bet. A few hands later and the tides were turned, with the three men that had stripped Krory were now the ones stripped down to their boxers. "Holy crap Allen how is it that you are so good at this?" Lavi whispered.

"Heehee, I'm cheating. They cheated Krory, so this is pay back." Allen whispered back. Then it came time for the three men to get off at their stop. "Here you go." Allen gave back the men's clothes.

"Um, thanks. See you around boy." The man with the cigarette waved. Then as the train began to roll away, the man threw Allen a deck of cards. "It's the least I can do." He called out. Back with Kanda and his team, they were under severe attack from multiple akuma. "Damn, Daisya ran off, and without his golem." Kanda panted out.

"Since were done with our troublesome akuma, let's go look for him." Marie responded over the golem's communications. Moments later, Kanda and Marie found Daisya, but he was dead. "Crap." Kanda spat. Then the two exorcists left, continuing on their search for General Tiedoll. After a few miles of traveling, Kanda and Marie finally found Tiedoll. "Long time no see." The old man smiled. After the introduction, Marie explained what happened to Daisya to the general. The old man began to cry. Then after a long explanation, and some mourning, Tiedoll agreed to go back to the Order with his team. Back with Allen and his team, Lavi, Krory, and he all finally met up with Lenalee and Bookman at the border to China. Then the search for General Cross continued.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

It's been three days since Allen and his teammates have been in China. Though at the moment, Allen, Lavi, Bookman, and Krory were all waiting for Lenalee. You see, Timcanpy got taken by a cat that ran off, again. So the guts were all waiting till Lenalee retrieved the golden golem and returned. "Allen." Lavi spoke up.

"Yes Lavi?" The whitenette asked.

"Are you alright? Ever since your eye healed, you've been attacking hidden akuma left and right, straight out of the blue. I think you're wearing out your arm." Lavi pointed out. Allen pouted and pulled his left coat sleeve down as far as he could. Just then, Lenalee came back, cat in hand. "Good news, the cat hasn't swallowed him whole yet." She stated. With that, the frightened feline spat out Timcanpy, and ran off. When the golden golem shook himself off, he proudly landed on his master's head. "You need to be more careful Tim." Allen sighed as he patted his pet. Then Lenalee saw Allen's left hand tremble, so she grabbed it. "Allen! You're working your arm too hard!" She yelled as she pushed the whitenette's sleeve up, reveling the boy's innocence arm crumbling into pieces in certain areas.

"Gaaah! Allen she's right, this is bad." Lavi gasped.

"I'm sorry." Allen reclaimed his hand from Lenalee and pouted. After the whole situation bubbled down, the team went back to their search for General Cross. Everyone cheered as some guy claims to have Cross, and it was only a few days ago. The kind man's information brought the team to a place, where a woman called the Mistress of the Brothel was. According to the man, Cross had become the woman's lover quite recently. "This all sounds like my master." Allen sighed. Just then, a person came out, quite pissed. "No first-time costumers or children allowed." The person cracked their knuckles, and pulled Allen up by the collar. Then the person whispered to Allen, "Please go around back. Don't worry; we're supporters of the Black Order." So the team went to the back and was shown the way to the mistress's chambers. "Welcome, I am Anita. And I'm sorry to disappoint you but Cross left here eight days ago." The mistress stated.

"What?" Everyone yelled in disappointment. Then some arrangements were made, tomorrow morning, everyone would sail to Japan. That morning, Allen sat upon the crow's nest on the main mast and stared out to the ocean. 'Japan…Akuma central and Kanda's native homeland." The whitenette softly sighed. Just then Allen's eye activated and a large sent of akuma filled Allen's surroundings. In minutes the huge hoard of akuma began to fly right over the ship. The weird thing was they were all running away in fear. Suddenly one akuma dropped down and picked Allen up, "I told you, it was an exorcist!" It cheered. Then Lenalee activated her Dark Boots and went to rescue Allen. When she got her fellow exorcist, Allen quickly told her to head back to land. "Something's scaring the akuma, and it's also scaring me. We have to go check it out." He informed Lenalee. The girl nodded and flew with Allen back to land. Only to see a huge monster-like creature. "No, Suman. Not another fallen one." Lenalee began to cry.

(A/N: I am sorry, but I am skipping the Suman Dark Fallen vs. Allen scene, as well as Allen's run into Tyki Mikk. So please use your imagination, for it's a part of the story I just don't have the thoughts (or guts) to write these scenes. Again I'm sorry and I might come back and put the scenes in at a later date.)

[This is the start of the dream Allen has while he's "dead" and is being brought to Asian Headquarters by Fo.]

'Where am I? It's so quiet, and look, the moon is so big. Is this what it's like to be dead?' Allen searched his surroundings. "Baka! What are you doing out here in the snow, alone?" Allen heard a faint voice. Quickly he ran and looked into the water. "Dying." He saw his younger self, eight years old, talking to, unbelievably, a younger, eleven year old Kanda.

"Why do you want to die?" Young Kanda asked.

"Because my father is dead, my uncle is dead, and the man who took me in is evil." Young Allen replied, hugging his legs to his chest.

"Ever thought of how others might think if you die? Like your golem over here? *sigh* I better not catch you here again." Young Kanda sighed and turned to walk off.

'He's right…' Young Allen thought. "Wait… Can I come back, to see you again?" Young Allen quickly asked.

"Tsk, fine." A small smirk spread over Young Kanda's face. Young Allen smiled brightly.

"And next time, cover up the ears and tail." Young Kanda stated as he walked off. Then the flashback in the water ended. 'So I meet Kanda seven years ago?' Allen sighed and then something bothered him. Suddenly, the whitenette woke up. 'I'm not dead?'


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

Allen sat up in the bed he was lying on. He looked around, sniffed the air, stared at his bandages, and then the boy paled at the sight of his left arm, because it wasn't there. "No…" Allen sniffed slightly. Then he noticed a girl, no a machine in the form of a girl, sleeping on a chair against the bed. 'She must have brought me here.' Allen sighed and got out of bed. He had to keep moving, even without his innocence. The whitenette wondered around till he came across a large, colorful door. "That door won't open." Someone in the shadows spoke up.

"Why won't it open?" Allen mumbled.

"It's sealed. Why would you want to leave?" The man asked.

"I have to keep moving forward and I must not just roll over and die. I promised." Allen answered.

"No offence, but how could you do this without your arm?" The man walked out from the shadows.

"I couldn't care less. I swore to fight, to save the akuma, to fight alongside my friends. I swore that to my father! I promised to not let life get to me and die. I promised that to Kanda, a long time ago!" Allen growled.

"Hmm… I understand Allen Walker. Listen your innocence is not dead. Before I told you that I needed to know your heart. I'm Bak Chan, the director around here. Now let's go back, and then we'll talk about getting your arm restored." The blond man smiled softly. Allen returned the smile, and followed Bak back. "How dare you run off? Without even introducing yourself! Geez, even after I dragged your furry ass back here." The machine girl grumbled and yelled at Allen.

"I'm sorry miss." Allen bowed his head.

"*sigh* Allen this is Fo, she's the guardian of the Asia Branch of the Black Order." Bak explained. After this, Allen got into a new set of clothes and then followed Bak, Fo, and old man Wong, into a room filled to the brim in a thin fog. "What is this room?" Allen asked.

"This mist is your innocence. It turned into particles, it's still alive." Bak explained. Then three people walked into the room. "So where is this young exorcist?" The girl in the group asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Oh, hello there miss." Allen smiled to her. Immediately the girl was smitten. "Anyway, if you can manage to form your weapon, you can return to the fight." Bak stated.

"Let's do this." Allen stood in the center of the room, and tried to activate his innocence. When he tried, his innocence would come together and then turn back into particles. He kept trying, again, and again, and again, with no step closer to returning to the battle field. He kept trying till it was hard to breath and the sun began to fall. Allen took a seat and panted tiredly. Bak walked over to check on the whitenette. "You okay?" He asked.

"Just tired, and the moon is rising." Allen muttered as he wolf ears folded up from his hair.

"Some curse, to change into a monster every night." Bak mumbled.

"I'm not a monster. K-Kanda taught me that." Allen scratched at his ears.

"Yu Kanda? How did you meet him?" Bak asked.

"I was eight. The third night I had ever transformed I ran out into the snow, ready to die. When out in the cold, Kanda showed up and we talked. He taught me that I should live for the ones I care for, and that grieving over a loss shouldn't consume me. He was really smart for an eleven year old." Allen rambled on about his past relationship with Kanda.

"Wow, I was never informed of this. To think Kanda met with you when out on a mission." Bak chuckled a little.

"Never mind all this. Let's get back to work!" Allen quickly sat up, accidently slamming his head against Bak's chin. This caused Bak to drop all the papers he was holding. Suddenly, Allen noticed that all the papers were pictures of Lenalee. Bak quickly gathered up all the pictures, and waltzed back. Then the blond man broke out in hives. "Are you okay?" Allen shouted, as Wong rushed over to help the director. Later on, Bak decided on a new way to get Allen to get his weapon back. The whitenette was to fight Fo, in a way to force the innocence to come and protect its attacked accommodator. "I warn you Allen, I'm pretty tough." With that Fo materialized from the sealed door, changed her hands into scythes, and attacked Allen. The whitenette got sent flying into the stone pillar behind him. "Hmph, I'll fight. We can call this 'Operation Cornered Rat.'" Allen chuckled as he spat out some blood from his mouth.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

Allen and Fo fought for hours. They fought until Fo could no longer hold her physical form. "I'm tired, I'm taking a nap. We'll fight afterwards." Fo yawned. With that, Allen toppled over in exhaustion. So Bak and Wong quickly took care of Allen, and then left the boy alone for a bit. "*sigh* it's getting harder and harder. Why?" Allen mumbled.

"A-Allen?" Lo Fwa, the girl from before, walked over. Allen's ears perked up, "Yes Lo Fwa?" He asked.

"Are you okay? You seem really to be pushing yourself to hard." Lo Fwa blushed.

"I'm fine. I really just want to be back out in the battlefield." Allen sighed.

"Why? Isn't it real dangerous and why would you rush off like that?" Lo Fwa asked.

"Because, that's who I am. Also, I'm sorry to say, but my heart belongs to someone else. So don't push yourself on flirting with me." Allen chuckled a bit and wagged his tail. Lo Fwa blushed brightly and hid her face in her hands. "Well I got to go, see you later." Allen sighed and got up to go fight with Fo once again. This round though, Allen's eye began to really bother him. "Allen! Are you alright?" Bak asked out in shock.

"Grr, my eye… It knows akuma are out there, it's irritated." Allen muttered.

"Something must be going on out there. This only means we got to try harder." Bak sighed. Allen nodded and tried to bring his focus back to Fo. After a few minutes though, Fo snapped. "You are an idiot! You are weak, and aren't even trying!" She yelled as she threw Allen into a pillar.

"Shut up! I am trying! I'm confused, nothing makes sense any more. I hate it! I hate it here! How much longer must I put up with this?" Allen growled. With that outburst, Bak told Allen to bed for the time being. The whitenette scoffed and left. "He's just worried about his friends. It's starting to get to him." Bak muttered as the boy left. Allen found a place to sit and think upon things. 'What's wrong with me? I don't even know how I activated my innocence before.' Allen sighed. As Allen sat, he heard someone waking up. "Who's there?" He turned to see Lo Fwa.

"Hey Allen." She smiled, and put down the lantern she had in hand.

'Strong smell.' Allen softly sneezed at the lantern's smell.

"Your poor arm. You've been working so hard and nothing has moved forward. Even after all you've been through, you still fight for your friends, not yourself. You are really something." Lo Fwa sighed and sat close to Allen.

"Thank you Lo Fwa. Or should I say Fo." Allen chuckled softly. With that dust surrounded Lo Fwa and when the dust cleared, Fo was in her place. "How'd you know?" She smiled.

"Why else would you try so hard to hide your scent?" Allen picked up the lantern. Fo softly smiled, and then began to walk away. Suddenly Fo stopped and stood funny. "Bak… Bak… Bak hide Allen!" She screamed.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

Everyone was in shock as something spilled out of Fo. Then out of the thing came an akuma. "Noah's ark has brought me here." It chuckled. Allen backed up, this wasn't good. "Heehee, I've come for you, Allen Walker." The akuma then shot something at Allen, which looked like a thread. This caused the whitenette to fall back. "That thread breaks down and absorbs whatever it passes through until nothings left." The akuma smiled and explained. Just then Allen began to scream, and it looked like he was fading away. Luckily, Bak arrived and used his magic to help get rid of the thread. Then Lo Fwa and the others arrive and quickly get Allen to someplace else. "Wong, help evacuate everyone, and Li Kei, try not to jostle Allen, he can easily break apart right now." Bak explained. So then Bak tried to get Allen away to a safer place, and just before they left Fo walked up to Allen. "Be careful Allen. I know you can reactivate your weapon, but for now you need to get away." She held the whitenette's face as she changed her appearance to his, in attempt to fool the akuma.

"No, Bak let me go. Stop I'll fight the akuma." Allen cried.

"Sorry." Fo muttered. Bak then got Allen and left, while Fo stayed behind to fight the akuma the best she could. Once put down, Allen began to argue with Bak. "Let me go. Please!" He begged.

"You're in no condition to fight." Bak shook his head.

"I don't care. My heart aches, I want to kill akuma. That's how it's always been." Allen cried. Bak cringed, he couldn't keep up this argument, so he opened the door to let Allen back in. The whitenette smiled and ran in. Once inside, Allen came face to face with the akuma. "What are you boy?" The akuma asked.

"I'm an exorcist." Allen replied.

Under the akuma's foot, Fo changed back into her original form, "Allen…" She muttered.

"Bak cried for you Fo. Besides, this is my fight." Allen smiled. Then he faced the akuma, only to see the poor soul crying out. "Don't worry." Allen muttered. Then the akuma began its attack on Allen. The whitenette just dodged each attack that came in his direction, until he landed on the wall. The sudden force caused Allen's body to start to crack. "Allen!" Bak called out as he entered the room. Then the blond tried to help attack the akuma, all the while holding onto Fo's broken body. Though the attacks did nothing and only caused the akuma to change his attacking from Allen to Bak. When things got bad, a bright light suddenly enveloped the room. "_Your left hand is for the akuma. And your right is for man-kind. I am both and both are important. That is why I will heed your call."_ A voice resounded through the room, "_Man-kind and the akuma must both be saved."_ A white cloak-like thing then appeared and grabbed the threads the akuma had against Bak and Fo. "What's going on?" Both the akuma and Bak wondered out loud.

"Don't worry Bak, that's Allen's innocence." Fo explained with a smile. The cloak then attacked the akuma and went to Allen. Once reunited with his innocence, Allen was fully healed and ready to fight. He then attacked the akuma with his new anti-akuma weapon. The whitenette spared the akuma for a few moments to ask questions, and once they were answered, Allen smiled and destroyed the akuma once and for all. After the whole commotion was all fixed up, Bak quickly got Allen and ran a few last minute tests. "The Crowned Clown eh? Rather suits me, I like it." Allen smiled as he was fixing his clothes.

"Indeed, so the tests went well?" Bak asked.

"Perfect." Allen smiled. So then Allen was suited up with a new exorcist coat and was ready to go. "You'll be the first to go through this 'Noah's ark' so be careful. Also take this, it's so we can communicate with you." Bak handed the whitenette an earpiece.

"Thanks." Allen smiled and put the earpiece on. Then just before Allen left, Lo Fwa handed him his deck of cards that the man on the train had given him. "There was a spade missing so the three of us made you a new one." She smiled.

"Thank you and good-bye." Allen waved and then went into the ark. Once inside the whitenette was surprised to see the ark. It was all peaceful and Mediterranean. Just then Komui's voice resounded in the earpiece. "Komui?" Allen asked.

"Glad you can hear me." Komui replied.

"Do you know if everyone's alright?" Allen asked.

"Of course, just think happy thoughts. Like the first thing I'll do is slap everyone on the back and welcome them. Then give Lenalee a great big hug! And make sure you get plenty to eat. Lavi will probably fall asleep so I'll have to throw a rug over him. Then I'll drink a bit with the grown-ups, and of course Kanda will show up looking cross." Komui explained, ending with a happy sigh.

"Yeah, you're right Komui. Alright time to go." Allen smiled. Meanwhile, Kanda and his group showed up in Japan.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

Over in Japan, Kanda and his team quickly entered in the fight. First thing the samurai attacked was the extremely large akuma and once that was down, he went to one of the noah, which happened to be Tyki. "Oh, hey Kanda." Lavi stuttered.

"Kanda? Now where have I heard that name before? Oh, I remember, that was the last word little Allen Walker muttered before he died." Tyki laughed.

'No, the moyashi can't be dead!' Kanda gripped Mugen hard.

"Don't believe me? Well you can find proof through Allen's golem or this." Tyki flipped the silver coin that had Allen's name in the back of it. A murderous aura surrounded Kanda as he charged at the noah. But quickly, Kanda calmed himself down. 'Don't play the bastard's game.' He told himself. The battle continued on for a long time. Until the Earl leveled Edo and disappeared along with all the other noah. Suddenly Kanda noticed that Lenalee was stuck inside some crystal. "Not again." Lavi frowned.

"Oh what do we have here?" The Earl came floating down with his umbrella. So then the Earl went to take Lenalee, but some white figure got in his way. It fought with the Earl till again he disappeared. Kanda took no chances and jumped the mysterious figure. Claws blocked Kanda's attack and a muttered "Kanda" was heard. Then Kanda spotted the figure's twitching wolf ears. "Moyashi?" Kanda softened his attack. The figure removed his mask, which made Kanda come face to face with silver eyes. "Kanda." Allen smiled. Just then everyone jumped Allen, "Oh my God, I thought you were dead!" Lavi cried.

"As you can see I'm fine." Allen sighed and deactivated his innocence. After a few more questions and answers, things finally settled down. So everyone set up a type a mini-camp and they started to go over things. "Including the generals only thirteen exorcists are left. To think how our numbers have fallen. Tiedoll sighed.

"Ugh, I got to go." Kanda grumbled and left the camp. Quickly Allen followed the long-haired exorcist. The walk went on until Kanda found a single bloomed cherry tree. Allen stared and then spoke up, "I remember the first time we met, out in snow those seven years ago."

"What?" Kanda turned and faced the whitenette.

"You saved me from myself. You taught me the reason to live even though my heart was destroyed. Remember?" Allen pouted.

"Hmm… Come here." Kanda glared at Allen. With only a twitch of his ears Allen walked over to Kanda. The samurai grabbed Allen's hands and placed them on his chest, and he wrapped his own arms around the whitenette's waist. Allen looked up at Kanda confused. "Scared moyashi?" Kanda chuckled.

"No." Allen blushed and nuzzled Kanda's neck. 'Mhmm, Kanda's smell.'

"I guess I like you moyashi." Kanda stated.

"Say my name Bakanda." Allen pouted.

"Maybe." Kanda placed a kiss on Allen's forehead. The whitenette's blush darkened as he stared at Kanda still confused. "It's good to see you again Allen." Kanda smirked and rubbed the whitenette's ears.

This caused Allen to wag his tail, "Yeah, same here Kanda."

"Alright time to go back." Kanda began to leave back to camp.

"Wait for me." Allen wined and chased after Kanda.

The samurai smirked and sighed, 'This is going to be quite the mission.'


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

Once back with everyone, Allen went to check on the unconscious Lenalee. "Lenalee?" Allen shook her lightly.

"Ugh, A-Allen is that you?" Lenalee groaned as she sat up.

"I-I'm sorry Lenalee. I couldn't save Suman." Allen pouted.

"No, you saved him; his soul is probably in Heaven. Welcome back Allen." Lenalee smiled and rubbed the whitenette's cheek.

"T-Thank you." Allen let tears fill his eyes as he gently grasped her hand. Then everyone, except Kanda, began to laugh at how sappy Allen and Lenalee were being. Until something took Lenalee, as a reaction, Allen went after her, then Kanda, then Lavi, then Krory, and finally Chaoji. They all ended up in a dog pile within the ark. "Where are we?" Kanda growled.

"We're in the ark!" Allen exclaimed.

"Get off me you exorcists!" Something screamed from under Lenalee. Quickly Lavi helped the female exorcist up to reveal the Earl's umbrella. Allen and Kanda began to interrogate the umbrella, until a message from the Earl came through and the ark began to rumble and shake. "_Allen run. The ark is being downloaded by the Earl, it's starting to crumble. And watch out, Tyki's coming!"_ A soft voice rang through Allen's head.

"You want out? There is one way." Just as the voice warned Tyki showed up, with a key in hand.

"T-Tyki!" Allen yelped and stumbled backwards into Kanda.

"I thought you were dead. *sigh* anyway, the ark has no exits, but Road can make one for you. Just use this to get through the doors." Tyki smirked as a door came from the ground and he threw the key to Lavi. Then Tyki left through the door and it disappeared. "Let's go." Allen walked over to one of the doors around and told Lavi to use the key to open it. So Lavi did, and the door change with butterflies and a rainbow on it. Then everyone walked in. It was a weird place, a night sky filled with rainbows. Suddenly Kanda stopped moving. "Kanda?" Allen walked up to him.

"Quiet." Kanda stated. Then out of nowhere, a noah appeared. "_It's the noah of Wrath, one of the strongest noah. Be careful Allen, this guy isn't one you can handle."_ The voice explained.

"I've fought that thing before, go on ahead." Kanda got ready to unsheathe Mugen.

Suddenly Allen raised his hand, "I'm staying with Kanda!" He blurted out.

"Go now!" Kanda turned his blade to Allen's neck.

"_He's just worried, but he's right. Allen gather your friends and leave this place, it won't last much longer."_ The voice explained as an earthquake rumbled throughout the ark.

"K-Kanda, if you don't follow us later, I'll give a swift kick in the ass, you hear me!" Allen called out before he left. 'Please be safe.' Allen sighed as he and the rest left.

'Damn moyashi. Anyway now it's time to deal with this thing.' Kanda turned his attention to the noah.

"Tell me, who are you?" The noah muttered.

"I'm Kanda." The samurai responded.

"Do you like sweets?" The noah asked.

"I hate them." Kanda smirked as the battle began. The battle went on for a long time, until the noah finally fell. But, by this time, the room was crumbling to pieces. 'I-I'm sorry moyashi.' Kanda fell to the ground and became unconscious. Just then, the room crumbled away.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

Allen felt his stomach drop as he and the remaining others wandered down a secluded hall. 'Kanda.' The whitenette whimpered to himself.

"C_alm down you big baby, he'll be fine. Just keep moving forward. Also, the floor is about to go. So get a move on._" The voice informed Allen. Then just as predicted the floor began to rumble and shake. Quickly, Krory downed a bottle of akuma oil and grabbed everyone, running faster than the floor could cave in. Just in time they all made it safely to the next room, which the large room looked exactly like a library. "Hello exorcists. I'm David."

"And I'm Jasdero. Together we're Jasdevi." Two guys sat upon the lone tower that stood in the middle of the room.

"_Allen, watch out. They are the noah of bonds. Whatever the twins imagine together will become reality. Don't take them lightly."_ The voice explained. Allen nodded his head and turned his attention to the twins. "Allen Walker! We have nothing against you, but we have grudge towards your master. So we'll take out our bad mood on you." The twins pointed their guns at Allen and fired. The whitenette neatly evaded the attack, but the twins surrounded him and fired once again, "Blue Bomb" They shouted. This attack froze Allen, however he easily broke free. "Hmm, your information tells me that my master is still alive." Allen muttered and attacked the twins with the Clown Belt.

"Damn brat." David mumbled.

"Guys, watch out, the bullets have special properties." Allen informed the others as he wiped ice from his sleeve.

"Tell us disciple. If we take you hostage, will Cross come rescue you?" Jasdero asked.

"No." Allen quickly answered.

"Aww no fun. Oh well, then Jasdevi will have fun destroying you." The twins snickered. Then the barrage of attacks began. The fight went on until Jasdevi suddenly stopped. "Damn Cross." They muttered.

"Why do you hate General Cross so much?" Lavi asked out loud.

"This!" Jasdero pulled out a large debt book.

"Tch, that's nothing but chicken feed." Allen wickedly smiled.

"Chicken feed? Why you little!" David growled. After a few more passed words, everyone returned to the battle. "Let's get serious!" Jasdevi shouted. "Purple Bomb" They added and shot at the exorcists.

"What is this stuff?" Lavi and Krory asked as purple goop formed around everyone's eyes.

"Trick glasses. Now you can't see us." Jasdevi chuckled.

"Damn… Everyone could you keep quiet?" Allen asked as he took a deep breath.

"_That a boy, use your nose and ears, and there's no need to rush. The sun won't rise so long as you're in the ark." _The voice complemented. With that Allen perked up his ears, listening for the twin's movements, and it would seem that Krory had the same plan. Quickly they both located the invisible twins and went after them. After a bit of a squabble, Allen finally was able to pin the twins to the wall. "Hold still Allen, I'll finish them." Krory cracked his knuckles, ready to punch the shit out of the noah brats. But before that happened, the twins conjured up a slime monster and sent Allen and Krory back. After that the twins escaped and captured Lenalee. "You want her? Well then come and get her." David mocked.

"Lenalee!" Allen shouted and went to save her.

"Ha, now here's a present, the Earl!" Jasdevi created a copy of the Earl and sent it after Allen. With Allen distracted the twins began talking with Lenalee. Then after a bit, the tower in the room opened up. "Lavi found the key!" Quickly Allen rescued Lenalee and joined Lavi at the newly opened door. However, before all the exorcists could leave, Jasdevi began to sing. "_Allen run! Jasdevi are merging into one single noah!"_ The voice warned.

"Allen go. I'll get these brats." Krory pushed Allen and the others into the door and it shut behind them. And another room was lost. "Come on Allen, it's going to be okay. Let's keep going." Lenalee patted Allen on the back.

"_Listen to her Allen. Come on."_ The voice agreed. And so the remaining exorcists continued on their way.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Chaoji, and surprisingly the Earl's umbrella Lero were heading up a long spiraling staircase. "Are you alright Lenalee?" Allen asked as he noticed the girl was having problems walking.

"I can walk, but I wouldn't mind a little help." Lenalee smiled and took Allen's hand.

"I won't mind." Allen nodded.

"If Komui finds out about this you'd be dead meat Allen." Lavi chuckled.

"Doesn't matter I like someone else." Allen muttered.

"What was that? Oh, never mind, can we change spots Allen?" Lavi asked.

"I know what you're thinking, so no." Allen answered.

"Darn it." Lavi pouted.

"Hmm, so Allen what are you going to do when we get back to the Order?" Lenalee asked.

At first Allen blushed, thinking of Kanda but then blurted out, "I'm going to eat all the food that Jerry can cook."

"Haha of course you'd say that." Lavi smiled. Then suddenly, Chaoji began laughing like a madman. "What's so funny Chaoji?" Lavi asked.

"Sorry, it's just that you exorcists seem so much like normal people. Even you, um, Allen." Chaoji scratched the back of his head. Allen pouted softly; of course Chaoji didn't see him as a normal human being. "Don't get so comfy exorcists, Lero." Lero chuckled.

"Oh shut it Lero. Besides none of here are going to give up over anything. Now come on, I can smell Road and Tyki just beyond this door." Allen explained. So they all passed through the door, and upon entrance, Road tackled Allen, even giving him a huge kiss on the lips. "Aaahh!" Allen screamed, pushed Road off, and then vigorously wiped his lips on his sleeve. Meanwhile, Lero got all up in Road's face, yelling at her about kissing an exorcist. "_You okay Allen?"_ The voice asked.

'Damn it she kissed me, that was Kanda's job.' Allen softly growled.

"_What was that?_" The voice questioned.

'Nothing!' Allen shook his head. Back to reality, within the room was a long dining table, with Tyki sitting at the end. "Dang she must like you; she never kisses anyone but the Earl." Tyki sighed.

"Grr, I like someone already." Allen spat.

"Poo." Road pouted and stood next to Tyki.

"Anyway, care to sit?" Tyki asked.

"No thanks." Allen glared at Tyki and slowly activated the Crown Clown.

"At least look outside. The view is amazing. Nothing is left, just this single tower." Road smiled. Quickly, everyone looked to the outside. Road wasn't lying when she said everything was gone. "No!" Allen barked, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"Sorry, now sit!" Road exclaimed as she locked the only door. With no choice left, everyone sat on the opposite end of the table. "Now we finally can have a moment to talk about things." Tyki smirked.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

"Alright boy, first things first; I could've sworn that I had destroyed that arm of yours." Tyki sighed.

"You couldn't have, it's right here." Allen held up his Crowned Clown arm.

"So your innocence survived, even after the teez punctured your heart." Tyki glared at Allen. This single comment caused Lavi and Lenalee to jump out of their seats. "Your heart!" They both screamed.

"I was trying to keep quiet about that…" Allen muttered.

"Whatever… In a fight to the death, you've got to give it everything you got." Tyki explained as teez landed on Lenalee's and Lavi's shoulders. Allen quickly killed the damn butterfly golems. "Leave my friends alone." He growled.

"Heehee, don't get your tail all up in a bunch." Tyki chuckled, preparing himself to fight.

"_Listen up Allen. Tyki is the noah of pleasure, and he's able to pass through anything, minus innocence of course. So please be careful."_ The voice explained.

"Right…" Allen muttered to answer the voice. He then placed his mask over his face, and attacked Tyki head on. The two's fighting got real intense. All the while, Road went ahead and "captured" Lenalee and Chaoji in a type of cage, as well as Lavi in a separate one. "Now that I notice boy, that cloak of yours, along with your wolf appendages, really make you look like a white demon, not like a clown." Tyki commented within the battle. Allen just scoffed like Kanda would and focused on attacking Tyki. "Can't take a joke?" Tyki sighed.

"What's so funny?" Allen muttered.

"Oh well, now take this." Tyki brutally attacked Allen, more exactly, Allen's arm. This caused the whitenette to fall back into Lenalee's and Chaoji's cage, and his arm to crack. "Allen!" Lenalee squeaked, "There's no way your arm can handle this."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but as long as my heart is bound to the innocence, as long as my body's intact, as long as I'm an exorcist, and as long as what I care about in this world is safe, the Crowned Clown will not be broken!" Allen exclaimed with a smirk, his arm surprisingly beginning to heal itself. All of a sudden Tyki began to laugh like a maniac. During which, he created a huge vortex, capturing Allen. The whitenette began to choke, no air present within the vortex. Crowned Clown then deactivated and Allen had blood dripping down his mouth. All the while Tyki just watched, waiting for Allen to die. 'I can't die here…' Allen told himself.

"_That's right Allen! Come on, you've got others depending on you. You can make it through this!"_ The voice screamed in Allen's head. With that, Allen turned all of his focus to his innocence, doing what he could to try and raise his power, his synchronization rate. All that work paid off as Allen grabbed his left arm, knowing what to do, and suddenly his whole arm changed into a sword that he held in his right hand. Quickly Allen used this new weapon to destroy the vortex he was trapped in. "Tyki?" Road called out as she saw the vortex blow.

"…Have I brought something horrible out of him?" Tyki asked as he stared at Allen with a worried look. Quickly Road turned to look at Allen, to figure out Tyki's confusion. As soon as her eyes locked with Allen's sword her mind flashed too the Earl; it was an exact copy of the Earl's sword, only the color scheme was backwards. And so Allen's and Tyki's fight resumed. With his new, powerful weapon, Allen was able to cut right through Tyki's shield and even the man himself. Tyki held his chest in pain, only no cut was visible. "W-What?" Tyki gasped.

"The thing that I slashed through wasn't you Tyki, but the noah inside of you." Allen replied. Suddenly Tyki began to scream in pain. Everyone could only watch as Allen stabbed Tyki one last time. Road became extremely upset and rushed over to Tyki's side. "Don't move!" She screamed, "Any other moves and kill everyone! Especially that Lavi, after all, right now his mind is within my 'dream'." Road muttered.

"_Crap…_" The voice grumbled.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

Allen could only stand and stare at Road. If the voice was scared then so was he. What was he going to do? Any sudden movements and Lavi was dead. Although Allen took notice that Lavi had begun moving again. But what was surprised the whitenette, was that Lavi suddenly attacked him. "Lavi!" Allen yelped. But nothing happened as Lavi continued to assault Allen. All the while, Road was demanding things of Allen, or else she'll harm Lenalee. Luckily for everyone Lavi slowly was regaining consciousness, however Lavi's body was still in Road's control. "W-What's going on?" Lavi muttered.

"Lavi, Road's controlling you!" Allen howled.

"…This fight must end one way or another." Lavi used the chance of summoning the "Fire Stamp" so that he'd burn up the noah, and himself. Lenalee started to cry out and Allen took no second thought to jump in and try to save Lavi. Luckily, Road broke her control of Lavi and Allen had saved the red-head; even though the two retained major burns. Road laughed like a maniac before she disappeared. "Good riddance." Chaoji muttered.

"But wasn't Road's power keeping this tower intact?" Lavi asked. Just like that, the tower began to shake. "Quickly, we've got to move!" Lavi yelled and grabbed Lenalee's hand.

"Take them; I've got to save Tyki." Allen muttered.

"Are you crazy?" Lavi screamed.

"His noah is gone. He's just a simple human now." Allen sighed and left. But before the whitenette was gone, Chaoji began to speak up. "You're saving him? The enemy?" He muttered.

"He's human, and still alive." Allen replied.

"You've betrayed us! You're no better than some damn akuma." Chaoji screamed. Allen frowned, but he just shrugged off Chaoji's words. Then suddenly, something came up from the ground, taking Allen with it. When on the ground, Allen looked over at what grabbed him. It was Tyki. 'Did I cause his noah to only grow stronger?' Allen gulped. Tyki then went to attack Allen mercilessly. Blood splattered everywhere. Then the others came down from the ground above. "Allen!" Lavi called out and ran to his friend. The attacks didn't lessen in a way or form. In the middle of the fight, a large light shown from the floor. A large column then rose from said light and a figure grabbed Allen by the leg and held him upside down. "Ugh, you're still as disgusting as usual." The figure spat. Allen looked around and then spotted what the figure stood on. 'The grave of Maria.' Allen remembered the object, grinning slightly.

"Why are you smiling? Do you want me to drop you mutt?" The figure came into view.

"Hello master." Allen sighed. Then Cross let go of the whitenette's leg, and down he fell. Cross then came down to the ground and stared at Allen. Mostly at the boy's arm and wolf appendages. "Hmph, it would seem you've grown." Cross muttered. Allen stared at the general, confusion written across his face. Then Cross threw Allen to where Lenalee, Lavi, and Chaoji were. Using the grave of Maria, Cross used the corpse to create the "Magdala Curtain" around Allen and friends. And so, Cross turned to Tyki, the fight was between the two now.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

Cross pulled out his trusty gun and aimed straight at Tyki. Then he fired, however Tyki deflected each bullet. "You can't deflect my bullets forever." Cross snickered. Just then the floor began to shake. "I guess I'll have to hurry, this place won't last." Cross sighed. Although, as Cross readied to fire at Tyki again, the Earl decided to show up. Only he didn't come for a fight, he merely came to get Tyki. "Well if it isn't Cross, too bad I can't play today. Good-bye." The Earl chuckled and disappeared. Then the floor gave away. "Lavi! Chaoji!" Allen screamed as his friend and Chaoji next to him began to fall. Out of reaction, the whitenette took hold of the red-head's hammer, hopeful that he could lift him to safety. "Sorry Allen." Lavi sighed, just as his innocence broke into pieces and he fell.

"Lavi! Chaoji!" Allen cried.

"Allen!" Lenalee pulled the whitenette to safety.

"Come on pupil, you need to fix this." Cross stated, taking Lenalee.

"How?" Allen sniffed.

"Tim will show the way." Cross explained. Just then, a type of portal was created from Timcanpy's tail and he took Allen with him. The portal brought Allen to a blank white room, with only a small couch and a piano. "_Allen, come to the piano."_

"Voice?" Allen questioned.

"_It's your beloved uncle silly, now come to the piano."_ A ghostly figure of Neah appeared in front of Allen.

"N-Neah?" Allen stuttered.

"_Hmm, now hurry."_ Neah walked towards the piano, Timcanpy right next to him.

"But I don't play the piano." Allen took a seat.

"_I'll guide, and besides, this is your music, not mine. It'll come to you."_ Neah got Tim to land on the piano and display a funky pattern.

"Hey, that's the secret code Mana and I came up with." Allen gasped.

"_And it will save the ark and those lost in it. Now play, for Lavi, Krory…and dear Kanda."_ Neah took a seat next to Allen.

"Right." Allen placed his hands over the keys. Then like Neah had said, the song just came to him and he began to play. "_You're doing it Allen_!" Neah cheered. The whitenette nodded, and he refused to stop playing. Slowly as each note was played, a piece of the lost ark would be restored. When the song finally came to an end, Neah clapped his hands. "_You've saved the day Allen. Good job."_ Neah smiled.

"Uncle, why are you here, in the ark?" Allen asked.

"_Allen, I am the fourteenth noah. The Musician as I was called. And you see _when_ I died, my noah powers tried to move onto you. I wouldn't let that happen, so I got Mana to seal me away here in the ark. I am but a ghost now."_ Neah sighed.

"Okay." Allen nodded, that's all he needed to know.

"Hey, idiot apprentice, open up a door." Cross called out, which Allen could hear because the room he was in was like a central control room for the ark.

"One second." Allen hit a key on the piano which opened up a door to the room.

"Wow, Allen what was that?" Lenalee asked as she entered with Cross.

"Well my uncle here told me what to do." Allen chuckled shyly.

"Allen, we're the only people here." Lenalee looked at him confused.

"_Allen, I'm a ghost remember, you can only see me because of your eye." _Neah snickered. Allen blushed in embarrassment. Then all of the sudden, Lavi's screaming voice started to ring throughout the room. "Allen! Come and get it! It's food, come here boy!" He called out.

"What good is that going to do?" Chaoji groaned at Lavi's somewhat stupid actions.

"Oh my God, everyone's okay!" Lenalee broke out into tears.

"Then come on, let's go gather up our friends." Allen smiled and opened up a door to take to Lavi and Chaoji.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-Man

"Allen! You're here!" Lavi yelled in delight as he glomped his white-haired friend.

"It'd good to see you're alive and well." Allen nervously chuckled.

"Tsk, idiots." Kanda grumbled as he came over, Krory slung across his back.

"Kanda!" Allen squeaked and smiled.

"…Lavi take Krory." Kanda demanded.

"What? Why?" Lavi wined. Kanda only glared at the red-head. "Fine!" Lavi gave in and took Krory from the samurai. With his hands finally free, Allen quickly gave Kanda a huge hug. Everyone stared in amazement; after all, Kanda wasn't pushing the whitenette away. "…You wouldn't happen to be the same boy from before would you?" Cross muttered; staring at Kanda.

"Hmph, let's get out of here." Kanda huffed and began walking away with Allen. Everyone then began to follow Allen, believing he knew where to go. "It's been so long since I've seen you Timcanpy." Allen giggled as he played with his golden golem. Tim responded by flying in circles around his master's head. "Moyashi." Kanda muttered.

"What?" Allen stopped walking and turned around to face Kanda.

"Quite playing with your golem and get us out of here." Kanda sighed.

"…Is Kanda jealous of Timcanpy?" Allen chuckled and wagged his tail.

"No." Kanda stated bluntly.

"You're lying." Allen snickered. Kanda only rolled his eyes. "Okay, for once I agree with Yu, let's get out of here." Lavi groaned.

"Don't call me by my name!" Kanda growled.

"Idiots…" Cross shook his head. Then Allen finally escorted everyone out of the ark. "Oh my God!" Miranda cried when everyone came back to the "camp".

"Hey. Calm down now. And, follow me, let's all go back home." Allen smiled.

"So the ark is safe?" Bookman questioned.

"Yes, it's in my control as well." Allen answered. Bookman nodded his head softly. Then it was finally time to go home. "Welcome home!" Komui cheered as everyone finally was back at the order.

"It's good to be back." Allen smiled.

"…Hey, you all are going straight to the infirmary!" The nurse came out of nowhere. Then she dragged Krory, Lavi, Allen, and Kanda all the way to the infirmary. "Geez, I don't need to be here." Kanda groaned.

"Neither do I, but we're stuck here. After all, the nurse is scary when she's mad." Allen wined and sat on Kanda's bed.

"The nurse is scary?" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut it Kanda." Allen groaned.

"It's been a long night, why don't we get to sleep." Kanda sighed.

"Say my name first." Allen flicked his tail.

"… Not with the others around." Kanda muttered under his breath.

"Say it into my ear then." Allen chuckled softly.

Kanda sighed and then leaned over Allen's ear and then whispered, "Night Allen."

"Good night!" Allen blushed and lied down next to the samurai.

END

(A/N: I hate to say it, but this is the end. Sorry if it seems short or odd in any way. I hope you've enjoyed the story. Bye-bye.)


End file.
